


I can have both

by SPIDERB4BY (soulsasylum)



Category: The Smiths
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulsasylum/pseuds/SPIDERB4BY
Summary: There’s no need to choose.
Relationships: Johnny Marr/Morrissey/Andy Rourke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	I can have both

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quietwandering](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietwandering/gifts).



> 1000 words of johnny/andy/moz smut and nothing else. 
> 
> dedicated to quietwandering <3

I laid nestled between his legs, tight black jeans pushed down to his ankles, my hands sliding up underneath his black jumper to hold him firmly against the bed. Johnny cursed loud - loud enough for the entire hotel to hear, I imagine - as I slid my tongue over the head of his cock. 

Andy, who was sitting in the corner of the room playing Johnny’s guitar, stopped, and I could hear his footsteps nearing closer to us. But my attention remained on Johnny, finally taking him in my mouth, my hands holding him down preventing him from sliding in deeper. I wanted this to be done at my pace, even if it was a leisurely, torturous one to my guitarist. 

The bed dipped behind me and hands found their way to my lower back, kneading lazily at my backside. I smirked around Johnny and started to bob my head slowly, making sure my tongue swirled around every inch of his length. Andy pushed gently at the back of my head, forcing Johnny deeper inside my mouth causing a delightful moan to escape our guitarist. I hummed around Johnny and pressed back against Andy, rubbing myself in teasing circles at his front. I couldn’t think of anything I’d rather be doing in this moment.

Andy fumbled slightly to unbutton my jeans, hooking his fingers through the belt loop, and pulling the clothing all the way down my legs. I wondered how someone as skilled as he was with his fingers could possibly struggle with something like this, but all thoughts escaped me as his cock slotted between my cheeks, grinding himself against me to reach his own hardness. Just the thought of what the three of us must look like now - me sucking Johnny off, and Andy becoming aroused by the sight of it had me aching between my legs.

I wanted to touch myself but I was too engulfed by Johnny. He had hardened to what I imagined to be painful at this point - the taste of his precome staining my tastebuds. I focused on sucking at his head, my hand wrapped around the rest of him to stroke in time with my mouth. It didn’t take long for Johnny to finish, and he did so shouting my name, his warmth shooting into my mouth. The taste was bitter but I swallowed it down proudly, happy to receive anything that Johnny gave to me. He slipped out of my mouth and I nuzzled his thigh lovingly, sighing contentedly. 

Andy, who I had almost forgotten was with us, pulled my head out of Johnny’s lap. He was no longer grinding against me but instead pushed two of his fingers between my lips. I sucked, making sure to get them good and wet. I could have gone on to worship our bassist’s fingers all night but Andy seemed satisfied enough. He removed them from my mouth and brought them down to my entrance, pressing inside of me.

The stretch burned, but Johnny was holding my face lovingly, guiding me to look up at him as a distraction. I did, and he told me how pretty I looked laid between them, how hot my moans were as Andy fingered me deeper. It was so overwhelming but I could do nothing but take it. Johnny ran his fingers through my hair while Andy continued to get me ready. Suddenly I felt empty as Andy’s fingers left me, but a condom was thrown onto Johnny’s chest, which he ripped open between his teeth before tossing it back to our bassist. 

“It’s in my bag,” Johnny told Andy - it being lube. 

In the moments that Andy was busy searching, Johnny pulled me up onto his chest and brought us together in a tender kiss. I melted against him, hard between my legs as Johnny’s jumper provided a nice friction for me to rub against. I began to rock myself slowly, Johnny’s lips now attached to my neck sucking little marks onto my skin. Andy soon returned behind me and gently guided me back down towards him on the bed, Johnny’s legs caged on either side of my head. I locked eyes with Johnny as Andy entered me, moaning loudly. I didn’t care if we were thrown out of the hotel for causing a disturbance, these people should feel privileged to hear us. 

Andy began to move inside me slowly, too slowly, and I pushed back into his thrusts hoping that he would pick up the pace. I didn’t dare touch myself, the idea of coming untouched from Andy thrusting inside me as Johnny watched was too good. Plus Johnny had begun to whisper filthy things between us, how I belonged to him and he liked watching Andy use me like this. His fingers weaved through my hair, keeping my eyes locked on him. I thought I might die - but then Andy hit that spot inside me rather forcefully and my cock dragged across the sheets. I came, helplessly. 

I collapsed on top of Johnny, panting, sweaty, and over sensitive as Andy continued to fuck me, seeking out his own release. A few more thrusts and I felt his hips stutter frantically, indicating that he’d finished. His head dropped to my shoulder, kissing me there as if he wanted to mark me in his own way like Johnny had done to my neck. I let him. My head was spinning. I felt too warm like I’d soon catch fire, but I faintly registered Andy pulling out of me and getting up to throw the condom away and Johnny cuddling me to his chest. Andy returned and slotted himself at our sides, the small hotel room smelling of sweat and sex.

I felt completely adored by the two men beside me and I couldn’t help but wonder how something like this was even possible? I would always belong to Johnny, but as Andy wrapped his arms around the two of us, I was slowly beginning to realize that I could have both.


End file.
